


Pretty Please With A Pie On Top?

by thealwaysandforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Banter, Based on a Tumblr Post, Because of Reasons, Camping, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everybody Lives, Feel-good, Fluff, Human Castiel, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Laughter, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Minor Character(s), Nobody is Dead, Paranoia, Poor Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Reminiscing, Silly, Sleepy Dean, Stargazing, Stars, Talking, Teasing, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealwaysandforever/pseuds/thealwaysandforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam is waiting and I don't want him to think we're up to no good."</p><p>Dean shuts the fridge and cupboards following suit,"Can ya blame him? We have christened this place way past the point of no return."</p><p>Castiel spends the next five minutes attempting to find his breath again, while Dean spends the same amount of time laughing his ass off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Please With A Pie On Top?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt. 
> 
> Dean makes Cas go on a camping trip and maybe Cas is just a teeny bit paranoid.

* * *

 

 

"No Dean. I have made up my mind and refuse to- Dean. Getting on your knees won't help, the answer is still _no_."

Dean winces as he pushes himself up with his left hand. Still sore from all the hauling of machinery to make some final adjustments with the cottage he was contracted to build. He’d probably need a decades worth of sleep after his team finishes completely with their clients for this month, but the pay is damn sure worth it.

He follows Cas to the kitchen of their new home and helps with unpacking groceries,"Come on Cas! I promise it'll be fun. This cottage should be done in about two weeks and we could head off then before I pick up anymore jobs. Just me and you out in the woods-"

"As enticing as that sounds, I have watched horror movies with you and Sam. I am not going to be running around with an axe-wheeling, hockey-masked monster coming after me."

Sam would be so proud of Dean's bitch face right now.

"Okay. One, we are gonna be together. Two, I know how to use a gun and you had a kickboxing phase a couple of years ago. We're not totally defenseless and three, no more horror movies for you."

"Dean. No." Cas huffs and pushes past him to grab the other bags and place them on the counter.

"Cas. Please." The puppy eyes are practically _audible_ and that stops Castiel in his tracks.

"You are not doing _the move_ right now."

Dean moves closer and turns Cas around, bringing his arms around the man's waist,"Oh Castiel. Would you _pretty please_ let me expose to you the wonder of camping just for one night?"

Castiel sighs when Dean begins to nuzzle his nose against the side of his neck to his shoulder blade and dammit. That's just not fair.

"Fine. Fine okay," he can feel Dean’s grin on his skin,"we go camping for one night and I swear Dean Winchester if you try that damn puppy look anymore for the rest of the year, I'll kick you."

Dean kisses Cas hard, nipping at his bottom lip when they begin to pull apart.

"Deal, but I’m pretty sure I haven’t fulfilled my ‘puppy eyes’ quota yet. So when you do kick me, kick me hard. You know I like it rough. " Dean winks and Cas slaps him away, letting Dean finish up with the rest and grabs a beer,  motioning with his chin to the doorway.

"Sam is waiting and I don't want him to think we're up to no good."

Dean shuts the fridge and cupboards following suit,"Can ya blame him? We have christened this place way past the point of no return."

Castiel spends the next five minutes attempting to find his breath again, while Dean spends the same amount of time laughing his ass off.

* * *

 

 

Cas was going to throw the book in his lap right at Dean’s face.

“If you glance at me one more time with that smug look, I will hurt you.”

“Dude I’m just excited! I finally get to take you camping. It’s something I’ve always wanted to do with you.” Dean slips his hand to grab Cas’ and is reassured with the gentle squeeze he receives.

“Well. If you had said that last week, I might have said yes.” Dean scoffs at that.

“I had to pull the big guns out. Dean Winchester knows when he needs a little bit of help from his magical mojo greens.”

“Please don’t speak in third person.”

“Awesome people and villains speak in third person,” Dean takes his right hand off of the wheel to point at himself,” _I_ am awesome.”

Cas nudges his shoulder and smiles, putting his arm on the back of Deans seat. He softly sifts his fingers through the small patch of hair at the base of Dean’s neck and loves the goosebumps that rise underneath his fingertips.

“Are we almost there?” He whispers tiredly.

“Yeah, just gotta stop to get some gas and it shouldn’t be long after that.”

* * *

 

 

Dean was right. Once they filled up on gas for the ride back and used the restroom, they arrived at the campsite in a half hour. While they were packing, Dean told him it was where Sam and him would camp when they were younger. It had been tough for them watching their parents grow apart due to Johns unhealthy obsession with hunting, so they took refuge here. It was easily hidden away and they loved it that way.

Cas watches, confused, as Dean climbs down some rocks and heavy branches. “It’s down here,” he calls out. Still confused, he follows and he can definitely see how this helped the once young Winchesters escape for a while.

Above, when you look out, there is an obvious river and a ledge. However when climbing down the small pathway, the cliff is carved in underneath. Sand and small rocks cover that small area and it expands to the edge of the river. Enormous logs lay at the edge to keep water from making it past a certain point. Dean mentioned that it was Sam who had the genius idea of doing that so if the tides set in, they wouldn’t wake up swimming in their tents.

An assortment of rocks and gravel lid the area closest to the left where another path is. ‘ _Most likely leads to more of the forest_.’ Cas thinks.

But damn, Castiel can’t get over the view. He sits cross legged on one of the logs that lay at the edge of the river and he lets the water flow between his fingers. Not one cloud in the sky and the Sun perfectly perched just ahead.

“This is perfect Dean,” he murmurs more to himself and Dean kisses Cas’ temple.

“Just wait until you see the stars.”

Leaving Cas there for a bit, Dean makes his way back to the Impala to finish unloading. Luckily, there wasn’t so much brush and baby made the mile trek into the forest with no complaints. Dean parked her right on the “cliff” and she would be visible to them if they stepped away from the open cave where they chose to set up camp.

“Hey Dean,” Cas calls while he brushes the splinters that were on the wood off of his pants,”do you know how to set up the tent?”

“Cas. This is not my first rodeo. I’ve got this, don’t worry. Just uh-” Dean looks around and points him to the path off to the left,”grab some of those branches and twigs over there so we can start up a fire. Bring enough for the rest of the night- in case we have to pee or whatever.”

“Yeah, sure. You don’t need help with the rest of the things in the trunk?” Dean waves him off.

“Nah, I’ve got it.” Castiel smiles and heads to the path. Since neither of them have put anything in the cooler yet, he decides to bring it  along to store what he finds.

About halfway down the path his feet refuse to move. There’s loud crunching above and behind him that almost convinces him that this is it. Dean is going to find him mangled by a bear with birds chirping at the remnants of his face.

“Anybody there?” And yeah. He’s officially the dumb blonde from all the horror movies he has watched with the Winchester brothers. When he doesn’t get an answer, not that he was expecting one, he starts to load up the cooler much faster than he cares to admit.

Rustling of leaves begin and they get louder and much closer and ‘ _Get a hold of yourself Castiel. You know the art of Judo and meditation. Just breathe and assess the situation clearer- just like this, Dean would be so proud-_ ’

“Cas! Dude! You have enough?” The deep voice startles him out of his trance, but he responds quickly.

“Y-yeah! I’m coming!” Then it stops. The rustling stops completely and that’s when Cas sees the squirrel climbing up the tree next to him.

Maybe Dean had a point. He should watch anything else but horror movies from now on.

* * *

 

 

 

“You can say it.”

“Say what? I told you so? Nah, I’m not gonna say I told you that this was going to be fun and relaxing and damn nice.” Dean pulls at the bottle of beer warming under the palm of his hand.

Cas rolls his eyes,”Even though I have been bitten by plenty of mosquitoes to last a lifetime,” he snuggles into Dean’s side more and sighs,”this has been quite enjoyable. Thank you Dean.”

“Anytime Cas.” The silence that follows is anything but awkward or uncomfortable. The sounds of lapping water fill in the quiet between them. Castiel didn’t really expect the sky to be littered with small stars that shine so brightly, right down at them. It takes his breath away when he takes it all in and immediately he goes into a tangent of all the constellations he can remember from Catholic School.

Dean just listens and asks questions and even laughs at the stories behind them, marveling at the intricate words forming on Cas’s lips,”How come you never told me you knew about this?”

Cas shrugs,”I guess it didn’t come up,” a small smile plays at the corners of his mouth,”but I do love it very much. That’s how I met Balthazar and Anna. We studied the stars during breaks and after school. Like camping is your escape, the stars were once mine.”

Dean nods in understanding.

“I might just take up on it again. I haven’t seen those two in a very long time.”

“You should. I’ll tag along, you can teach me a little something.” Dean squeezes his arm and the excitement is tangible in the air.  

Cas and Dean were growing with each other at an alarming rate. Learning how to work around this thing called a _relationship_. Certainly fumbling along the way, but figuring it out nonetheless and it quickly grew into the norm. They would talk all hours of the day into the night about everything. Everything and anything that came to mind and there was never a worry of talking too much or too little.

Although if the silence did creep in,  that is when it’s the most beautiful because Dean and Castiel learned that they could use their touch and sight to convey what their vocabulary sometimes didn’t recall.  What their vocabulary was too afraid to say.

Their relationship _also_ grew into Sam’s new reason to tease them every chance he was presented with. Soon enough the teasing did cut down some, probably due to the discovery of a clown doll at the foot of his bed one morning. Now that was at the top of the list of all things absolutely delightful, but it doesn’t trump this. Not one bit.   

Dean stretches his arms up above him and groans at the toe curling pop his back gives. He hears Cas quietly laugh beside him,”Tired?”

“Maybe,” Dean gives a small pout and flutters his eyelids,”wanna tuck me in blue eyes?”

Castiel shakes his head and laughs,”Don’t you think you’re too old to be tucked in Winchester?”

“ _Old_? Did you just call me _old_?” Dean feigns being hurt and clutches his chest,”You insult me Castiel.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” Cas frowns and tilts his head in that too familiar way which makes Dean feel as though an acrobat has taken home behind his ribs.

He smiles,”Joke Cas. A _joke_.”

“That was a very poor joke then. It had no punchline. Sam tells very funny jokes. You should ask him to teach you.”

Castiel dodges the bag of chips thrown at him and starts to run as Dean chases him around the fire pit. When he does catch Cas by his shirt sleeve, he tackles him to the ground and pins him there.

“Ya ticklish Cas? Huh?” Dean’s fingers poke at Cas’ sides and he revels in the rumbles of laughter filling his ears.

“T-truce Dean! Truce!” Dean stops, and leans off to the side so he doesn't crush Cas. Their laughs and breaths quiet down soon enough. The fire crackles by them and they can’t wipe the goofy smiles on their faces.

“This. This is,” Castiel notices how Dean is struggling to form the words he already knows.

“I know Dean. I know.”

“Yeah. Yeah you do.” After some heaving making out and shameless groping like teenagers in heat, both men start to clean up and settle themselves into their tent.

“G’night Cas.”

“Goodnight old man.”

 

Cas is met with a mouthful of pillow.

* * *

 

 

  
Castiel shifts all night. Finding it nearly impossible to just go to sleep. He likes to think he blames the restlessness on the strange sounds he hears outside of the tent. Not Dean’s incessant snoring. Not at _all_.

As he starts to drift off though, a loud crack has him wide-eyed and awake.

He nudges Dean’s arm and whispers,“Dean? I hear something.”

Dean replies with a strangled snore.

Another crack and Castiel shifts closer, poking Dean’s side hard.

Dean then replies with a stuttered snore.

Cas resorts to whacking him with a pillow,“Dean!”

“W-wha?! Who’s..Ow!” His eyes are still closed and hair all mussed to one side. Castiel would find that endearing under normal circumstances. Unfortunately at the moment, he can’t help but concentrate on the murderer outside of their tent purposefully stepping on twigs to make its presence known.

“There might be someone outside,” Cas whispers and he grabs the lamp by his side for defense if necessary.

“Jesus Cas. It’s probably just a squirrel or some other ai-ami- _animal_.” _Definitely_ too early if he can’t even form words,”Go back to bed.”

“But what if-”

Dean wrestles the lamp out of Cas’s grip, throwing it aside. He then pulls Cas down onto his chest.

“Sleep.”

A couple of minutes later and there is another crack. Dean can practically hear Cas flinch.

He sighs,”Would me checking ease your nerves?”

“I’ll go with you if you want.”

“Cas just- just let me. It’d be faster that way.”

Dean mumbles under his breath while he struggles to put some clothes on. Cas catches ‘ _lucky I love you_ ’ and ‘ _damn pouty face_ ’ from the rest of the gibberish falling from Dean’s mouth, curses added, when he trips over his own feet multiple times. Cas puts a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter when Dean shoots him an icy glare.

He is out of the tent in about 10 minutes and the cold slaps him so hard he almost cowers back into the warmth. Dean has the lamp in his left hand and grabs a stick with the right per Castiel’s request. He has no clue what cowers before a damn _stick_ , but Cas said he needed a weapon for “protection”. Dean rolled his eyes, but didn’t feel like arguing so he did as he was told.

Dean expertly searches the surroundings for anything even though he knows all he’s gonna find is a big ol’ _nada_. He starts to walk back to the tent after looking around for about 20 minutes, finding Cas’ head sticking out of the tent.

“Nothing. Told you so.” He drops the stick in what’s left of the fire.

Cas nods and backs away to let Dean in.

“Uh Dean.”

“M’yeah?”

“Turns out the noise I was hearing,” Castiel starts to look guilty,”it was whenever I moved my foot and hit the bag by my feet.” He shows Dean the noise and after some silence, they both start laughing uncontrollably.

Settling down was hard because they’d start laughing all over again, but they did eventually. All snuggled into each others embrace, Castiel finally feels the darkness edging in. Right before he falls deeply while listening to Dean’s heartbeat, he hears him. Castiel hears him and he lets himself go completely.

 **  
**“I won’t let anything happen to you Cas. Not now or ever,” Dean whispers to the dark,”I love you too much.”


End file.
